


I Am the Hive

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember, Destcember Day 15, Hive Temple, I cannot believe I've kept up for this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: [Part four of The Dark Side of the Moon]Tessa escapes a Hive Temple on the moon.
Series: Destcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	I Am the Hive

When Tessa awoke next, the Hive temple was utterly silent, but there was light in her cell. It was faint, but she stood carefully, following it cautiously to the wall of her cell, the stones and rocks that had made it up were now shifted and cracked, light seeping in through one of the open cracks. Light meant open space, which meant escape, and her Ghost had yet to come back for her. She was on her own, but this was likely her best option. She certainly didn’t want to wait around to allow the wizards another attempt at ripping her Light from her body, that was for sure.

She reached towards the lit cracks, first moving the rocks she could lift, pushing them out into the space beyond her cell. If she could make a hole large enough for her to squeeze through, she could escape. Her hands were bloody and she’d crushed more than a few of her fingers by the time she succeeded, but she eventually managed to create a hole large enough for her to fit though. As soon as she had, she climbed up and wriggled through it, landing clumsily on the other side, appearing to be in one of the many tunnels the Hive had running though the temple, this one only lit due to an opening to another chamber a good way ahead of her.

Her heart pounding, she quickly packed the rocks back into the hole. She’d been careful push them all out of her cell so she could pack them in from the outside, effectively closing up the hole as best as she could manage. For good measure, she clawed up handfuls of dirt and packed them into the holes between the rocks. Whoever discovered she was gone might suspect her escape had been through the wall if they could see light coming through the cracks.

It wasn’t until she was making her way down the tunnel that she realized the rocks must’ve shifted after the Guardians had bombed the temple earlier. She had no idea how long ago that had happened, being unable to see the daylight was disorienting enough to make her not want to contemplate it for long. Not to mention, she had much, _much_ bigger problems to worry about, escape being the first thing on her mind.

She would need weapons again, not that she wanted to use them, they were a necessity in case she got caught. Not to mention, the tunnels got more populated the higher up they went. She’d had to take out a few thrall on her way in, had stabbed her blades through their throats and had broken them into pieces before spreading them out as widely as she dared. If she could find a few bones laying around, she could make do with them, but she did wish she had her knives and sidearm.

But she couldn’t dwell on what she didn’t have. The thrall made their way with their claws and nothing else. She could do the same. She had to if she were to remain undiscovered. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew Hive kept their most important structures at the center of their architecture, which meant the further outside she went, the less likely she was of being found. She also needed to reach the surface, so she stuck to uphill tunnels, some of them getting so steep she had to climb them with one foot on the wall on either side of her, half dragging, half lifting herself up and out of them.

She also knew she couldn’t stop moving. If she stayed still, she was more likely to be found, so she moved and moved and moved without rest.

She had no idea how long she wandered, hours, but how many? How far had she traveled? All of the tunnels looked the same, except that they were progressively getting brighter, the tunnels widening in shape. If she could find her way out to one of the many cracks in the moon’s system, she could get to the surface that way, and then she could signal a Guardian to help her if she didn’t get shot down first. There was danger around every corner, but she’d certainly prefer the danger on the surface to the danger within the temple.

Eventually, the tunnels became so bright she began to grow restless, and the air was becoming fresher, the breather she wore beneath her scarf giving her cleaner, easier air. At the last stretch, she couldn’t help but worry. She had to duck into dark corners more often had to hide from Hive far more than she’d have liked, but it meant she was getting closer. Still, what if she were to get caught now? When she was so close to the surface? The worries made her unsteady, and she forced them from her mind, instead focusing all her attention on getting out of the tunnels.

When she finally found her way out it was because of the wind. A gust hit her as she was passing another tunnel’s entrance and she quickly followed it, letting it lead her all the way to a jagged crack within the tunnel’s side, leading out into a crack on the moon’s surface. She crawled out of it and climbed to the surface, so overcome with relief all she could do was collapse on the dusty soil, staring up at the stars above her.


End file.
